


Cosette Takes The Lead

by Courfeyrock_crushes_scissors



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosette is dom, F/M, Marius is a whiny lil bitch, Marius is also v sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courfeyrock_crushes_scissors/pseuds/Courfeyrock_crushes_scissors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette and Marius get up to holiday "fun" and Cosette finds out what she prefers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosette Takes The Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Kelsey on Christmas :D

Marius had stuck by his strict rule that he would wait until he married Cosette to have sex with her. Now, if only Cosette thought the same way! It seemed that constantly the little blonde woman he had fallen madly in love with was trying to get in his pants!

Now, it wasn't that Marius was over-religious really. He used to go to church a lot more often than he did now, and it wasn't like he was a big believer in no-sex-until-marriage. He himself was no longer a virgin, even though he profusely told people he was. He wasn't going to say (certainly not aloud) that years beforehand, Courfeyrac himself had taken him to bed. They didn't speak of it.

No, Marius wanted to wait for Cosette because she was special. She was his first ever true love. Everytime he looked at her, he was overcome with a fabulous emotion. She was sunshine and happiness, and she loved him, even though he was such a Pontmercy.

Now, it was Christmas when it finally happened. Maybe the two had gotten a little buzzed (Cosette had spiked the eggnog) and they had been getting a little handsy. Cosette never ever made fun of him for his clumsy words and his timid hands, for she made up for it tenfold. She was an excellent kisser, and he went along with her movements fluidly.

By this time, her hands were fisted in his hair, and his hands were settled safely and much too chastely on her waist. She removed one of her hands to touch his, guiding it up under her sweater. Marius, the poor thing, began to visibly heat up and sweat.

"Hush darling." Cosette cooed and brought his hand up to her breast. She was a perfectly round C cup, and it fit nicely in his hands. Marius didn't quite know what to do with himself, so Cosette made him squeeze until he got the hang of it and began to knead her breast.

Her hands fumbled with her sweater and lifted it right over her head, and his eyes quickly averted. Her immediate response was to laugh and kiss him senseless, licking into his mouth with all that dominance and fire that he loved about her. Yes, when he had met her, she was such a shy and timid girl. He had loved her quietness, her shy looks and soft giggles. But now, as they were living together, he realized that wasn't her at all. She was quiet and yet loud, for her few words seemed to say vast things. She was quietly crude, a secret pervert, and he had recently found out she was actually bisexual.

It wasn't too long until Cosette realized that poor, timid little Marius had popped a boner. It wasn't the first time, really. She seemed to have that effect on him quite often. Everytime she offered up some kind of assistance, he always turned it away.

This time, no would not be an answer.

She reached out boldly and grasped his zipper between her fingers, zipping slowly. The sound of the zipper jolted him out of the kiss and he grasped her wrist.

"Cosette, darling, please--"  
"Marius, I will not take no for an answer. I want to touch you."

His face turned red once more and he began to sweat heavily. Maybe he needed to see some sort of doctor for that. Cosette disregarded his little breaths, each coming out with a 'please' or 'darling' which he was using to make her stop, before he could succumb to pleasure.

She pulled his shaft out of his pants. He wasn't exceptionally big, but he wasn't small either. He was a bit under-average, but it was cute and pink with freckles that matched his face. Whenever she got the chance to see it, she would always think of how adorable it was. Strange thing to think, but it was true.

Her petite hands stroked him over quickly, watching him grow beneath her hand. She was curious about that, and gave it a few licks, which caused her fiance to jolt and moan above her. The taste wasn't all that pleasant, but it wasn't bad either.

"Marius, I want to have sex." She looked up at him seriously.

"D-Darling, shouldn't we wait? I mean-"  
She cut him off.  
"No, Marius. I've waited for two years now. I want to feel you."

Marius would do anything for Cosette. If this would be what she wanted, he would give it to her. "F-fine..." he mumbled softly. "But this is your Christmas present." he teased her quietly. She gave a pleased noise in reply and unbuttoned his pants all the way, helping himself and herself out of their clothing.

Cosette was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen naked. She was all soft curves and beauty. While he.... He looked so awkward, barely any chest hair an freckles dotting his skin. He covered himself up bashfully.

"Darling, don't be so shy." She cooed again and led him to lay between her open legs on the couch. "Just put it in."

So Marius did. He grasped her thighs and so slowly pushed in. The blonde gasped and gripped the couch as her virgin wall was broken, making her grit her teeth. Fucking hell, that hurt like a bitch. To be honest, the rest of the experience wasn't all that good.

Marius had no idea where to put his hands. Her thighs? Her breasts? Her hips? He opted for the couch, but it looked extremely awkward. His thrusts were too light for her liking, too shallow as well. At least he seemed to be enjoying himself. After about twenty minutes of light humping, Marius gritted his teeth and came.

He pulled out and looked at her tentatively. "S-So?"

Cosette couldn't lie to him. "Darling...." She bit her lip. "It wasn't that good." She said bluntly. His eyes fell. "But dear, I do believe that maybe... We're in the wrong positions."

Marius' face went red. "You don't mean....?" Cosette laughed. "NO!" She chuckled and kissed his cheek before exiting the room. "I'll be back!"

When she returned, she was wearing a gigantic strap-on. His face flushed. "Y-you--!"

"Yes. Now roll over Marius, and let me make you feel good."

The ever-obediant man he was, he rolled over, his face in the couch cushions and his round, freckled ass in the air. She gave it an appreciative look before giving it a light smack. It jolted him a little, the tiniest of moans making it's way past his lips.

With two wettened fingers from her saliva, she began to open him up slowly. He wasn't too tight, he wasn't a virgin back here anyway. He was soon fully ready to take the strap-on. Cosette lined up with his rear, dragging the tip along his ass. "Darling, what do you say when you want something?"

"P-please." He gasped out into the pillow, which he was clutching to his face.   
  
She gave a giggle. "Pillow biter."

Cosette pushed in and filled him up, taking it all the way in until the entire thing had disappeared inside of him. She gave a delighted little purr and watched him shiver and gasp for air. He was so cute.

Her hips rocked expertly and even though she personally could not feel him, she watched his rear flex and finally tighten around the object inside. She gave a small moan of her own and began to rock slowly, only grinding the tip into his walls.

She adjusted as she gave short thrusts, watching him for any tell-tale signs of hitting his prostate. Eventually she nailed it dead-on, making the poor freckled man cry out and push back on her. She was delighted by this reaction and gripped his hips, thrusting into him harder than she had before. He cried out wantonly, biting the pillow and muffling it.

"Oh dear Marius, let me hear you..." She whispered, and he raised his head, his moans filling their little home. She gave a pleased purr, feeling herself nearing her own end just from listening and watching him.

His eyes became wide as he himself neared his end, his big puppy eyes scrunching shut as he came into Cosette's stroking hand. She licked away the remnants and then came from almost nothing but the satisfaction of having pleasured Marius so well.

She eventually discarded the strap-on and chuckled softly. "Darling, we are never, ever doing it the normal way again."


End file.
